


Happy Birthday Ichigo

by BadBlueCat



Category: Bleach
Genre: Birthday Sex, Hyper active libido, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBlueCat/pseuds/BadBlueCat
Summary: It's Ichigo's birthday, (15th of july) his family gives him a birthday present, but when the twins are gone, his father gives him his real present.





	Happy Birthday Ichigo

Today was Ichigo’s birthday, he would always celebrate with his family on the 15th, and would do another party with his friends, the next weekend. “Happy Birthday Ichi-nii!!” Yuzu and Karin came up to him holding a wrapped box. “Thanks, you two.” Ichigo crouched down and hugged his sisters.

The moment he let them go, his father came flying at him, “ICHIIGOOO!!!!” he screamed, foot aiming his son. Ichigo moved to the side, making Isshin crash on the wall, “Can’t you wish it normally for once!” “AAAHH Masaki! Our son is so cruel!!” Isshin cried on his wife’s poster.

They all sat down around the dinner table, “Ichi-nii I made you a cake.” Yuzu said, bringing the freshly baked cake from the oven, it was a simple vanilla cake, but he loved it, “This is delicious Yuzu, thanks.” Ichigo said, his mouth stuffed with cake.

“C’mon open our present Ichi!” Karin said excitingly, “Ok ok, hold on a sec.” Ichigo took another bite of his cake, before he unwrapped his gift. “Y-you really didn’t have to get me this.” Ichigo was surprised, “Don’t worry Ichi-nii, dad paid most of it.” “Great way to ruin the magic Karin.” Yuzu pouted.

His gift was a watch, it was silver and had neat roman numerals, “Don’t worry about it son, 18 is special ya know.” His dad winked at him. After their sweet breakfast, they went to the park, had lunch in a restaurant, before getting some Ice creams and head off to the beach.

Karin and Yuzu were spending the night at a friend’s house, they apologized to Ichigo, he said it was ok. Now he was currently in the shower, rinsing away the sand in his hair. When he got out of the shower, he dried up and put on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt.

He went in his room, he was about to close the door when muscular arms wrapped around, “Now son, let me give you your real 18th birthday present.” Isshin whispered in his ear, one hand pinching Ichigo’s nipple, as the other palmed his crotch.

“AH Dad! What are you doing??” Ichigo asked and gasped from his father’s gently touches, Isshin turned Ichigo around and kissed him, pushing his son back until he sat on the bed. Isshin parted from the kiss to take off Ichigo’s shirt, then gave a small pec, before he began to suck on if Ichigo’s nipples, teasing the other one.

“AH! AH! AH! AH!!” Ichigo panted, starting to get hard in his sweat pants, as his father switched nipples. Isshin looked up and smirked as he saw his son’s flushed face, he licked and kissed his way down, pulling the sweat pants down. Isshin was slapped in the face by Ichigo’s thick 13inch cock.

Isshin kissed the leaking head, “AAAH!!” Ichigo gasped, as his father began to swallow him, fondling his big balls at the same time. “Dad!” Ichigo moaned as Isshin had buried his nose in his son’s pubes.   
Then it really started, Isshin pulled back, sucking hard, and swallowed Ichigo whole again. Isshin’s pace quickened, making Ichigo pant on the bed. The older man was leaking pre on the floor, his son leaking in his mouth.

“AH AH AH AH!!” “So close!” Ichigo panted, Isshin smirked and squeezed those big balls, “AAAAAAAHHHH!!” the teen moaned as he spilled his seeds down his father’s throat.

Isshin gladly swallowed his son’s load, sucking as he pulled back, he was rewarded with two extra spurts. “Hmmmm you taste good son.” Isshin licked his lips. Ichigo blushed, “Now, lay on the bed son.” “Ah-uhm ok.” Ichigo did as told, his rock-hard cock stood proudly.

Isshin pulled out the dildo he had in his ass, he prepared for this day, but the dildo was about as big as him, 9 inches, which meant he would still be tight for Ichigo, and that was perfect. Isshin lined up his open hole with Ichigo’s fat cock, he didn’t need lube, there were leftovers from the dildo.

“NNNGGAAA!!” Ichigo moaned as his father impaled himself on his cock, Isshin had half of Ichigo’s cock in him, “HMMM So big!” he then started to push down. “OOOOHHH!!” Isshin’s eyes rolled back for a second as he was filled by the rod.

“AH! Dad, you’re to tight!” Ichigo groaned. “Don’t worry son, I ride like a champ.” Isshin smirked and lifted himself up, Ichigo blushed. “AAH!” he gasped as his dad smashed down, “OOOOHH!!” Isshin moaned as his prostate was hit.

Isshin started a fast pace, after a minute or so, Ichigo grabbed his hips, also thrusting upwards to meet Isshin’s cheeks, “AH! AH!! OOOOOHHH!!! YEAH!!” Isshin moaned with each thrust, his own dick and balls slapped against Ichigo’s abs.

“OH SON!! AH! FUUUUUUCK!!” Isshin moaned as he came, covering his son’s abs and pecs, his insides clench around the fat rod. “NNNGHHHAAAA DAAAAAAD!!!” Ichigo gave one last thrust and came, filling his father with his potent seeds.

Isshin collapsed on his son, “That was-ah-great.” He panted, “Yeah, but it’s far from over dad.” Ichigo smirked this time, “Wait whaa-“ Isshin was pushed face and chest into the pillows, his ass high in the air. “I’m still hard, and I’m not stopping until I’m spent dad.” “Wait Ichigo-OOOOHHH.” Isshin moaned as Ichigo thrust in him fully.

Ichigo started a brutal pace, his big balls continuously smacked Isshin’s cheeks, giving them a red hue. “OH you feel so good dad!!” “Fuck son-AAHH!! Harder!” Isshin moaned, and he got what he wanted, because Ichigo fucked him like a wild animal.

-Few Hours Later-

“ICHIGOOOOOOO!!” Isshin moaned as he had yet another dry orgasm, “NNGH FUCK!!” Ichigo moaned as he fired his 15th load in his father, they collapsed on the bed, both panted, “AH- I’m spent.” Ichigo peaked at his now soft cock. “And I’m-ah-filled.” Isshin said rubbing his slightly swollen stomach.

They smiled at each other before they kissed, Ichigo completely dominating the kiss. They parted for air, “Happy birthday son.” Isshin grinned, “Best Birthday present yet!” Ichigo said, bringing his father closer to him. They fell asleep, in each other’s embrace. 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know who's birthday you want to read ^^


End file.
